Le Cid: Pokémon Style
by brunocantermi48
Summary: A take on Jules Massenet's Le Cid, with characters from the said opera and from the Pokémon Anime. Full description in the Introduction Chapter.
1. Introduction

**POKÉMON FANFIC:**

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**Adapted from the opera **_**Le Cid**_**, by Jules Massenet with Libretto by Adolphe-Philippe D'Ennery, with characters of the Pokémon Anime by Satoshi Tajiri and Shigeru Yoshida.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokémon characters or the opera by Jules Massenet.**

**SUMMARY: After Satoshi's return from his journeys in the Unova Region, he and his friends are taking part in a friendly get-together with their parents and some rivals at Hikari's hometown of Twinleaf. Suddenly, the confraternization is disrupted by Team Rocket, which time had come with yet another plan to capture Satoshi's Pikachu. However, an unexpected chain of events ends up with everyone being sucked by a time machine constructed by Team Rocket's boss Giovanni, which takes Satoshi and his friends, as well as Team Rocket, to the Kingdom of Castile in the epoch of the **_**Reconquista**_**. Stranded in a such a strange place, Satoshi and his friends meet Don Rodrigue de Vivar, the famed El Cid Campeador, and help him settle his relationship with his beloved Chimène and his fights with the Moors in name of King Alfonso VI of Castile.**

**(This adaptation follows the storyline of the presentation of the Opera **_**Le Cid**_** as performed in its 2011 performance at the Opera de Marseille, starring Roberto Alagna as Rodrigue and Bèatrice Uria-Monzon as Chìmene)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this broadcast. France Televisions does)**

**Main Shippings featured in this fanfic:**

**Advanceshipping (Satoshi and Haruka)**

**Gymshipping (Takeshi and Kasumi)**

**Ikarishipping (Shinji and Hikari)**

**Masato and Nozomi (Shipname Unkown)**

**CAST OF THIS FANFIC:**

**CHARACTERS FROM LE CID:**

**ROBERTO ALAGNA as RODRIGUE**

**BÈATRICE URIA-MONZON as CHIMÈNE**

**KIMY McLAREN as DONNA URRAQUE, L' INFANTE DE CASTILLE**

**FRANCISCO ELLERO D'ARTEGNA as DON DIÈGUE DE VIVAR**

**FRANCO POMPONI as LE ROI ALPHONSE VI DE CASTILLE**

**JEAN-MARIE FREMEAU as DON GOMÈS, CONTE DE GORMAS**

**PAUL ROSNER as DON ARIAS**

**FREDERIC LEROY as DON ALONZO**

**BERNARD IMBERT as SAINT JACQUES DE COMPOSTELLE et L'EMISSAIRE MAURE**

**With orchestra and choir of the OPERA DE MARSEILLE**

**CHARACTERS FROM THE POKÉMON ANIME (WITH ENGLISH DUB ACTORS NAMED):**

**MAIN ANIME CHARACTERS:**

**SARAH NATOCHENNY as SATOSHI (ASH KETCHUM)**

**RACHAEL LILLIS as KASUMI (MISTY)**

**BILL ROGERS as TAKESHI (BROCK)**

**CRAIG BLAIR as KENJI (TRACEY SKETCHIT)**

**MICHELE KNOTZ as HARUKA (MAY)**

**JAMIE PEACOCK as MASATO (MAX)**

**EMILY JENNESS as HIKARI (DAWN)**

**EILEEN STEVENS as IRIS (IRIS)**

**JASON GRIFFITH as DENTO (CILAN)**

**MAIN CHARACTERS' PARENTS AND RELATIVES:**

**VERONICA TAYLOR as HANAKO, SATOSHI'S MOTHER (DELIA KETCHUM)**

**RODGER PARSONS as MUNO, TAKESHI'S FATHER (FLINT)**

**ANNIE SILVER as MIZUHO, TAKESHI'S MOTHER (LOLA)**

**DAN GREEN as SENRI, HARUKA AND MASATO'S FATHER (NORMAN)**

**KLARA LEOPOLD as MITSUKO, HARUKA AND MASATO'S MOTHER (CAROLINE)**

**SARAH NATOCHENNY as AYAKO, HIKARI'S MOTHER (JOHANNA)**

**TOM WAYLAND as REIJI, SHINJI'S ELDER BROTHER (REGGIE)**

**CARTER CATHCART as PROFESSOR YUKINARI OKIDO, SHIGERU OKIDO'S GRANDFATHER (PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK)**

**RIVALS:**

**BILLY BEACH as SHIGERU OKIDO, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (GARY OAK)**

**TARA JAYNE as HIROSHI, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (RITCHIE)**

**KERRY WILLIAMS as NANAKO, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (CASEY)**

**JULIÁN REBOLLEDO as SHINJI, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (PAUL)**

**JAMIE McCONNIGAL as JUN, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (BARRY)**

**TOM WAYLAND as VIRGIL, SATOSHI'S RIVAL (VIRGIL)**

**PETE ZARUSTICA as SHU, HARUKA'S RIVAL (DREW)**

**SARAH NATOCHENNY as SAORI, HARUKA'S RIVAL (SOLIDAD)**

**BELLA HUDSON as KENGO, HIKARI'S RIVAL (KENNY)**

**EMILY WILLIAMS, as NOZOMI, HIKARI'S RIVAL (ZOEY)**

**TEAM ROCKET:**

**MICHELE KLOTZ as MUSASHI (JESSIE)**

**ERIC STUART as KOJIRO (JAMES)**

**CARTER CATHCART as NYARTH (MEOWTH)**

**KENTA MIYAKE as GIOVANNI, THE BOSS (SASAKI)**

**AND ALL THEIR POKÉMON**

**The action takes place in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region, in the first chapter, and in Burgos, capital of the Kingdom of Castile, during the 11****th**** Century, from the second chapter onwards.**

**NOTE: and this is the introduction to my latest fanfic. I hope you Pokémon fans like it!**


	2. A Get-Together of Meetings and Surprises

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**CHAPTER 1: A GET-TOGETHER OF MEETINGS AND SURPRISES**

**Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region.**

**At Hikari's House**

"WE ALL LIVE IN A POKÉMON WORLD! POKÉMON!

I WANNA BE THE GREATEST MASTER OF THEM ALL (THE GRATEST MASTER!)

"WE ALL LIVE IN A POKÉMON WORLD! POKÉMON!

PUT MYSELF TO THE TEST AND BE BETTER THAN ALL THE REST!

And that was the beat of that music that was giving the tune of the party that was going on at the house where lived the well-known Sinnoh Pokémon Coordinator Hikari Toyoguchi, AKA Dawn, known for having been the Sinnoh Companion of the famed Pokémon Trainer Satoshi Ketchum, AKA Ash Ketchum, during his journeys through that region. He was in fact, was visiting the place of his former companion after returning from the Unova Region with his two Unova Companions, Iris Kyu, AKA Iris, and Dento Miyano, AKA Cilan. To commemorate the return of her friend, the young Sinnoh Coordinator decided then to host a very special get-together reuniting all of Satoshi's former journey companions and old friends, along with a number of acquaintances, at her house.

It is not hard to imagine the surprise of the young, but experienced trainer, when he came to his friend's house and found himself greeted by several old friends of his, namely Takeshi Ueda, AKA Brock, his longest-tenured former companion, his friend Kasumi Lizuka, AKA Misty, who was with him through Kanto and Johto, his Orange Islands companion Kenji Sketchit, AKA Tracey Sketchit, and his Hoenn companions, the siblings Haruka Suzuki and Masato Suzuki, AKA May and Max.

With them also came Satoshi's Mother, Hanako Ketchum, AKA Delia Ketchum, along with Haruka and Masato's Parents Senri and Mitsuko Suzuki, AKA Norman and Caroline, and Takeshi's Parents Muno and Mizuho Ueda, AKA Flint and Lola. There was also Hikari's Mother Ayako Toyoguchi, AKA Johanna, who was diligently and cheerfully serving her daughter helping her daughter in serving the get-together's guests.

Among the said guests, there were several rivals of Satoshi and his friends' rivals, which were also attending the confraternization on a friendly basis: Satoshi's rivals Shigeru Okido, AKA Gary Oak, who was attending with his Grandfather, the famed Professor Yukinari Okido, AKA Professor Samuel Oak; Hiroshi Takayama, AKA Ritchie, the baseball-loving Nanako Kumagaya, AKA Casey; Satoshi's Sinnoh rival Shinji Jindai, AKA Paul, who was attending with his brother Reiji Jindai, AKA Reggie; The somewhat flamboyant Jun Kurotsugu, AKA Barry, and one of Satoshi's Unova rivals, Nakamura Kaji, AKA Virgil.

There were also rivals of Satoshi's friends too: Haruka's rivals Shu Mitsuki, AKA Drew, and Saori Tanaka, AKA Solidad, and Hikari's rivals: Her childhood friend Kengo Mita, AKA Kenny, and Nozomi Hayamisu, AKA Zoey.

Everyone was having fun, and celebrating the adventures of the boy from Pallet Town that journeyed throughout five regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, and the Orange Archipelago, along with a foray into the Kanto Battle Frontier. In fact, it can be said that the young trainer was exceptionally happy in reencountering his old friends and a bunch of his rivals, and wasted no time in celebrating the accomplishments made on his journeys. Despite having gotten only the Top 8 in the Vertress Conference of Unova, he did not see himself as a loser, but as an experienced and determinate trainer aiming to improve more than ever his relationship with his Pokémon, and by extension with his friends, which he did not get tired of thanking them more than enough for the deserved support given to him during all that time, and the constantly renewed bonds of friendship that united them.

As a matter of fact, the young trainer was now advancing into a more strong and serious relation with one of his friends, namely the young Hoenn Pokémon Coordinator who accompanied him in his Hoenn League and Kanto Battle Frontier Challenges, and that had obtained her life-long dream of becoming a Top Pokémon Coordinator after winning the Ribbon Cup at the Johto Grand Festival: The Princess of Hoenn, Haruka Suzuki, AKA May. And he surely wasted no time in declaring his love to his young companion, completing the scene with a beautiful and impassionate kiss on her lips.

**EVERYONE**: Congratulations! Congratulations for the newest couple in town!

**HARUKA**: Please, guys! You're making me blush!

**HIKARI**: Come on, Haruka-Chan, you deserve it! Satoshi-Kun and you are made for each other! Don't be afraid of sharing your feelings with us!

**MASATO**: Hey, Missy, you are forgetting that we are talking about my sister! And you must be very careful when talking about such things with her!

**HIKARI**: Please, Masato-Kun! Aren't you happy for your sister! She finally has got a boyfriend!

**MASATO**: Oh, yes, but about dad accepting that, I have my doubts!

**SENRI** (Entering): But of course I will accept! If Satoshi-Kun makes my daughter happy, I have no objection to it! Not at all!

**HIKARI**: See! That was exactly what I was talking about! Congratulations, Haruka-Chan!

**SHINJI** (Leaning on a wall opposite to the others): Such a weird girl!

**HIKARI**: I heard it, Shinji-Kun! I heard it!

**SHINJI**: Gee, Hikari, why are you so implicant! I just made a comment and nothing else!

**HIKARI** (Embracing Shinji): Well, for your information, I am in love with you, got it!

**SHINJI**: Oh, man, how do I get myself into these messes! OK, OK, I give up! I love you too!

The two of them kiss each other in front of everyone. While facing each other, Satoshi and Haruka smile, and share a kiss, much to Masato's embarrassment. Meanwhile, Haruka's rivals, Shu and Saori, watch, he with with a little bit of envy.

**SHU**: Why didn't I declare myself to her! Man, I am so stupid!

**SAORI** (Looking at her fellow Pokémon Coordinator with a look of disapproval): Come on, Shu! She loves Satoshi-Kun more than you!

Meanwhile, the others were chatting. Iris and Dento, the Unova companions of Satoshi, and his Unova rival, Nakamura, were talking to Satoshi's rivals about his Unova journey. Shigeru seems a bit ironic about it

**SHIGERU**: So, Satoshi-Kun has been dumped into fountains several times by a girl who apparently had no sense of direction? Man, that really takes the cake!

**IRIS**: Well, he didn't mind it at all! Such a kid!

**DENTO**: Well, despite the eagerness, Satoshi-Kun made incredible progresses during this journey! The taste of his battling skills improved quite a lot since his first Gym Battle to the last!

**IRIS**: Please, Dento-Kun! I can't stand any more of your Connoisseur speech into our conversations!

**DENTO**: Well, Iris-Chan, you have to learn the craft of artistic speech even before the board puts you into C-Class! If you're not satisfied with it, there's nothing I can do about it!

**SHIGERU** (sighing): Man, it's hopeless!

Back at the living room, Satoshi and his friends are watching some videos of Haruka's performances at the Johto Grand Festival at Nozomi's PC. Satoshi looks amazed to see how much his now girlfriend had improved her skills as a Pokémon Coordinator.

**SATOSHI**: Haruka-Chan, it's totally amazing! You really did an awesome job on that Grand Festival, you know!

**HARUKA**: Thanks a lot, Satoshi-Kun! I've practiced a lot since the last time we saw each other, and I've been always thinking of you when performing! And look! I still have this (Reaches into her waist pack and takes out a half of an old contest ribbon) I never have parted with it!

**SATOSHI**: AWESOME! I still have my part too! (Reaches into his backpack and takes out the other part of the same ribbon)

The two then join their parts of the ribbon, and share a passionate kiss, to the chuckles of their friends. Then Jun, another of Satoshi's rivals, breaks in.

**JUN**: SATOSHI-KUN, I'LL FINE YOU!

**SATOSHI**: Gee, Jun-Kun! Could you be less boisterous for a change! You ruined our moment here!

**JUN**: Please, tell me how you were able to win that girl's heart! I've done so much to find myself a girl and I didn't have any luck!

**HARUKA**: Well, one good piece of advice is trying to be more calm and less nervous! Girls don't like that attitude you know!

**JUN** (Sulking into a corner): Dear God, I'm doomed!

**HIKARI**: Well, guys! It's surprise time! (Screaming in the direction of the kitchen) Mom! Are you ready with the cake!

**AYAKO **(From the kitchen): Coming right now dear!

Then, Hikari's mother Ayako, along with Satoshi's mother Hanako, appeared with a large and delicious fudge chocolate cake decorated with small marzipan dolls of Satoshi, Kasumi, Haruka, Masato, Hikari, iris, Dento and Takeshi surrounding it, and the words SATOSHI-KUN, OUR HERO! THANKS FOR YOUR AMAZING WORK! The young boy was now emotional.

**SATOSHI**: Oh, guys! Thank you so much! Sincerely, I could not have gone so far if it wasn't for you guys' awesome support!

**KASUMI, HARUKA AND HIKARI** (Embracing their friend): Say what! You're awesome just the way you are! No one will ever be like you, buddy!

And they started to eat the cake. Suddenly, their celebration was rudely interrupted by a thunderous noise of something breaking into the wall of Hikari's house: and after that, three people who our friends despised the most appeared in front of them: Musashi, kojiro and Nyarth, AKA the Team Rocket Trio.

**SATOSHI** (disgusted): OH, NO! Not you guys again!

**MUSASHI:** What a question, twerpish indeed!

**KOJIRO:** We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!

**MUSASHI:** Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!

**KOJIRO:** Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!

**NYARTH:** Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!

**MUSASHI:** The fiery destroyer, Musashi!

**KOJIRO:** And with thunderous emotion, I am Kojiro!

**NYARTH:** Wisest of the wise, Nyarth!

**ALL THREE:** And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!

**HARUKA**: You guys have such a nerve! Hou can you deviants interrupt our get-together! We're celebrating a special occasion!

**MUSASHI**: Oh, really! And so do we! (Grabs a mechanical arm and uses it to snatch Pikachu from Satoshi's shoulder)

**PIKACHU**: Pika! PIKA! PIKA PI! (What! Help me, Satoshi-Kun!)

**SATOSHI**: PIKACHU!

**HARUKA**: HEY, YOU DEVIANTS, PUT MY GUY'S BUDDY DOWN RIGHT NOW!

**KOJIRO**: Sorry, but we're not doing it! We're running away, twerps! Bye Bye!

**NYARTH**: Nyarth! That's right! (They fly off in their balloon)

Satoshi and his friends, along with their parents, relatives and acquaintances, now very upset and indignant, start running after the trio of Pokémon poachers, who, as usual, have Pikachu stored into an electric-proof cage.

**SATOSHI** (Releasing his Unfezant): Unfezant, I choose you! Go after these thiefs!

The Unovian Flying-Type starts chasing the balloon down, and eventually punctures it, causing it to fall down. Then our friends arrive at the place where the balloon fell down, and fight with Team Rocket to free Pikachu, until Haruka's Skitty manages to break it with Double Slap. Satoshi retrieves his partner, and says:

**SATOSHI**: PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT, NOW!

However, something that our friends were not expecting happened suddenly. What? The following: Nyarth had found in a warehouse near the crashing site a long-forgotten project of their boss Giovanni: A Time Machine. Giovanni had projected that machine to explore the possibility of traveling back and forth in time with the objective of poaching Pokémon from other epochs, but for some reason, the project did not go ahead, and the Team Rocket Boss abandoned the machine in that warehouse. And Musashi, Kojiro and Nyarth had found it. Nyarth then hatched a somewhat insane plan: Sending our friends back in time to get rid of them, except Pikachu, permanently, so they would have Pikachu in their hands definitely.

And he did: He went to the machine's control panel, and frantically tampered with the commands. Then he activated the machine in the moment Satoshi had ordered his Pikachu to blast Team rocket off again!

But as we know, something had to go wrong with these three guys, and as usual, it happened: Nyarth forgot that his partners also were in the direction of the vortex of the Time Machine when it was activated, and when our heroes found themselves sucked by the machine, the Team Rocket Trio was also sucked in as well!

**SATOSHI**: AAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!

**TAKESHI**: I DON'T KNOW! THE ONLY THING I CAN SEE IS THAT CRAZY VORTEX!

**HARUKA**: AAAH! SOMEBODY HELP US!

But as evidenced, the Team Rocket Trio was also sucked as well:

**MUSASHI, KOJIRO AND MEOWTH**: AAAAAH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET HAS MESSED UP AGAIN!

And everything from now on went black.

**AFTERNOTE: Well, folks, here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Want to know where will our heroes wake up! No need to worry! Stay Tuned!**


	3. A Castilian Surprise

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**CHAPTER 2: A CASTILIAN SURPRISE**

**PREVIOUSLY: The friendly get-together hosted by Hikari to celebrate her friend Satoshi's return from the Unova Region was suddenly disturbed by a vicious presence of Team Rocket in yet another plan to capture Satoshi's Pikachu. Surprisingly enough, the plans of Team Rocket took an expected turn for the worse when Nyarth found in an old warehouse a Time Machine belonging by Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, and decided to activate it. Little did they know, such an action would have dire results, both in time and in space.**

**A field near Burgos, Kingdom of Castile, 1094 A.D.**

A flash of light appears suddenly, and in a flash, our heroes appear on the place, falling in the ground with a thud.

**EVERYONE**: AAAH!

**SATOSHI**: Oh, man! What happened! Where are we?

**KASUMI**: Would I know? Ever since we were sucked by that machine, we seem like we were taken to somewhere else

**SATOSHI** (to his Pikachu): Are you OK, buddy?

**PIKACHU**: Pika Pika (Yeah, I'm fine)

**PROFESSOR OKIDO** (startled): That machine that sucked us was not a normal machine, it was a time machine!

**EVERYONE** (shocked): A TIME MACHINE!

**IRIS**: So, that means we…

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Yes, Iris-Chan, we traveled in time, to a distant place and a distant time, thanks to Team Rocket

**SHU** (Indignant): Those bastards! They made us travel in time! Man, that's terrible! Depending on which time we landed on, we might be in big trouble!

**SATOSHI**: Gee, Shu-Kun, chill down! We don't even know where we are!

**HIKARI**: Well, we'll have to find out about it, and as quick as possible!

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Well, according to what I know, it was Nyarth that was tampering with the machine's commands, so we must find him and ask him where we are!

Suddenly, a military fanfare is heard in the distance, with some knights coming at the end of the road.

**SENRI**: We need to hide! Quick, everyone! Behind those rocks!

Everyone went to the aforesaid rocks, located on the right side of the road. The kids sat on their knees, which allowed them to hide behind the rocks which were planted on the ground, while the adults hid behind the trees, allowing them to remain standing, a position which would suit them better.

At that moment the knights reached the place where our friends were. And there they stopped to chat about the last occurrences.

**DON DIÈGUE**: Ah! Rodrigue, mon fils! Je suis tellement fière de toi! votre victoire contre les Maures, ont sauvé notre terre bien-aimée de leur menace!

**RODRIGUE**: Mon père! Ces infidèles n'oseront pas mis les pieds dans notre bien-aimée Castille jamais!

Satoshi and his friends, who were hearing their conversation from behind the rocks they were hiding, became startled!

**SATOSHI AND HARUKA**: CASTILE!

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Castile! We were sent to Medieval Spain during the epoch of the _Reconquista_ against the Moors, as were called the Muslims who dominated the Iberian Peninsula at that epoch!

**MASATO**: But in which year we are, Professor Okido?

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: I don't know, Masato-Kun, but I imagine it may be some point around the end of the 11th Century!

**KASUMI**: Who ruled this place in that epoch?

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Supposedly we must be at some point in the reign of Alfonso VI of León and Castile, who reigned between the years 1072 through 1109!

**SENRI**: Man! That's incredible! So we did travel back in time at all!

**HARUKA**: I think Shu-Kun is right! We could be in big trouble!

**SATOSHI** (Embracing his girlfriend): Easy, sweetheart! That's not time to panic now! We have to think about something!

Suddenly, Takeshi looks back, and spots a band of Moors coming from behind, apparently in an offensive position, readying themselves to attack the Castilian knights!

**TAKESHI** (Scared): G-G-Guys! I think we are in trouble! Look!

Our friends look in the direction Takeshi is pointing, and become scared as well.

**HARUKA**: I-I-I'm scared, Satoshi-Kun! These guys seem like they are about to attack someone!

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Yes! They indeed are going to attack! The Knights over there are in danger!

Suddenly the Moors spotted the Castilians, and started to charge towards them! Our friends, now more scared than ever, were fearing the worse.

**SATOSHI **(suddenly determined): We can't let that happen! PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT, NOW!

At that moment, Pikachu jumped off from his trainer's shoulder and charged towards the moors, and then unleashed his well-known Thunderbolt attack!

**PIKACHU**: PI-KA-CHUUUU! (HERE'S THE THUNDERBOLT!)

**THE MOORS**: AAAAH! ALLAHUR AKBAR! (DIEU EST GRAND!)

With such a power, the whole band fainted! The power of the attack impressed Don Rodrigue et Don Diègue who turned in its direction.

**RODRIGUE**: Dieu du Ciel! Qu'est-ce que c'est! Un tonnerre a tombé!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Regardez là-bas! Toute une bande de Maures venait droit sur nous! Et ce coup de foudre les frappa!

The two knights walk towards the site and see Satoshi's Pikachu sitting on the floor, ofegant from his attack.

**RODRIGUE** (Holding Pikachu on his arms): Il était cette créature qui a frappé les Maures vers le bas! mais qui est-ce? il est magique!

Then Satoshi and his friends came from their hiding place, and came to rescue Satoshi's partner.

**SATOSHI**: Pikachu! Êtes-vous bien, mon ami!

**HARUKA**: Nous étions si inquiets pour toi!

**RODRIGUE** (Surprised): Est-ce que cette créature appartient à vous, jeune homme?

**SATOSHI**: Oui! C'est mon partenaire Pikachu!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Ah! Votre partenaire a sauvé la vie! Nous étions sur le point d'être pris par surprise par les Maures si ce n'était pas pour lui et que coup de foudre de son!

**SATOSHI**: Eh bien, merci beaucoup! Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose de mauvais arrive à ces chevaliers nobles comme vous!

**RODRIGUE**: Vous êtes un garçon corageous et gentil! Nous devons reconnaître votre action! Aimeriez-vous et vos compagnons désir d'être accueilli dans notre maison?

**SATOSHI**: Eh, merci! Vous êtes gentil, trop!

**HARUKA**: Il serait agréable d'avoir un peu de repos!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Donc, nous devons suivre notre route! Avant!

**ALL**: AVANT!

And them, everyone resumed their road. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who had fell down a couple of hundred meters after our heroes, woke up in the middle of the field and saw the Moors that had been tricken by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

**NYARTH**: Wow, that was such a Thunderbolt! It struck all these Moor guys down!

**MUSASHI**: Well, that's not news for me! That Pikachu would simply shock virtually anyone who would have the disgrace of upsetting him!

**KOJIRO**: Hold on! Did you not listen to the twerps' conversation! We are at the Kingdom of Castile at the epoch of the _Reconquista_! These guys are Moors in conflict with the people of this place!

**NYARTH**: Moors! _Reconquista_! So that means these guys are in conflict with the other guys we saw before!

**KOJIRO**: Of course, you dummyhead! Do you think I'm dumb or what!

**NYARTH**: Nya! I just had a brillant idea! Maybe we can use that _Reconquista_ stuff to find a way of getting rid of those annoying twerps, and catch that Pikachu once and for all!

**MUSASHI**: What do you mean? Speak your mind, Nyarth!

**NYARTH**: Well, we can pretend we're friends of those Moor guys and convice them to accept us into their ranks, and them we convince them to attack those Castillian guys!

**KOJIRO**: That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! Do you ever think such a plan would work!

**MUSASHI**: Well, it better work, because if not, we're in big trouble!

**KOJIRO**: And make it double!

**NYARTH** (Slapping them): Quit joking around you two! Wish me luck! I'll talk to those moors!

**KOJIRO**: Ay, ay, ay!

Nyarth then walked towards the Moors, who were already awake, and set off to talk to them.

**NYARTH**: Salut, messieurs! Qu'Allah soit avec vous tous!

The sight of Nyarth, however, sacred the poor Moors put of their minds, specially his ability as a talking Pokémon.

**THE MOORS**: AAAAH! ALLAHUR AKBAR! (DIEU EST GRAND!) UN CHAT QUI PARLE!

**NYARTH**: Allez, les gars! Je ne veux de mal! Je veux juste avoir une conversation avec vous tous, c'est tout!

**THE MOORS**: Comment est-ce possible! Vous pouvez parler et marcher debout comme toute personne normale! Vous êtes une créature envoyée par Allah de nous guider vers la victoire contre les Castillans et leur seigneur le roi Alphonse VI!

**NYARTH**: Prenez-vous au sujet du roi au cours de ces messieurs qui ont sauvé ces enfants avec le Pikachu qui vous a frappé tout le long de cette foudre quelques instants avant?

**LEADER OF THE MOORS**: Oui! nous sommes en guerre avec le roi de Castille à la conquête de ses teritories au nom d'Allah, le grand bienfaiteur!

**NYARTH**: Donc, vous devez écouter ce que j'ai à dire! Hélas! Vous savez peut-être pas, mais ces enfants ont été oun cauchemar de longue durée! Chaque fois que nous essayons de les attaquer pour capturer Pikachu qui appartient à la garçon nommé Satoshi, que celui qui vous zappé quelques instants avant pour notre patron Giovanni, ils ont toujours trouvé un moyen d'échapper à nos pièges, et une fois qu'ils sont libres, le garçon Satoshi commande toujours que Pikachu de son coup de foudre pour nous, et nous décoller à nouveau! Hélas! Il a été comme ça pendant des années et des années! Nous avons eu assez de cela! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce plus! S'il vous plaît, O Maures! nous avons besoin de votre aide pour surmonter ces enfants, ou ils vont nous rendre fous!

**THE MOORS **(Crying): Hélas! Pour le nom d'Allah! Quelle triste histoire! Nous ne pouvons pas croire que vous êtes traité de manière! C'est révoltant!

**MUSASHI** (Also pretending she is crying, comes to Nyarth's side and starts weeping too): C'est pourquoi nous plaidons pour votre aide! Hélas! Nous voulons être libres de ces enfants ennuyeux autant que possible!

**KOJIRO**: (Also joining in): Si nous mettons pas à se débarrasser de ces enfants moches, nous allons un jour tuer! Pour éviter que cela arrive à nous, nous plaidons vous pour nous sauver d'eux! S'il vous plaît! Aidez-nous! Nous vous en supplie!

**THE MOORS**: Assez! Nous ne pouvons pas le supporter! Un traitement comme ça n'est pas digne de louange! Nous acceptons votre plaide, et nous allons vous aider à lutter contre ces enfants! Ils ne vivront pas pour longtemps! Par Allah, le bienfaiteur!

**MUSASHI, KOJIRO ET NYARTH**: Merci, ô Maures! Nous serons toujours reconnaissants à vous!

**LEADER OF THE MOORS**: C'est le moins que nous puissions faire! Maintenant, allez au repos! Nous allons fournir un logement et un lit pour chacun de vous!

**MUSASHI, KOJIRO ET NYARTH**: Merci, Seigneur! Nous serons toujours reconnaissants à vous!

**A few moments later, at the Moors' Camp...**

**MUSASHI**: Hooray! We did it!

**KOJIRO**: You are a genius, Nyarth!

**NYARTH**: Well, it's nothing that a little drama and a few sad expressions can't do! And these dumb Moors fell for it!

**MUSASHI**: And now these twerps will have a big surprise!

**KOJIRO**: A big one, and it will not be nice!

**NYARTH**: Nyarth, that's right!

And the three of them start laughing maniacally, just wating to put their crazy plan into practice.

**AFTERNOTE: And this is the second chapter! What do you think! The dialogues in French were created in English by myself and translated into French by myself with the help of Google Translator! Want to know what happens next? ****No need to worry! Stay Tuned!**


	4. Of Castilians and Pokémon

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**CHAPTER 3: OF CASTILIANS AND POKÉMON**

**PREVIOUSLY: Our heroes, by a result of a dastardly plan by Nyarth to get rid of them, ended up travelling in time to the Kingdom of Castille of the time of the **_**Reconquista**_**. A somehow shocking encounter happened in which Satoshi's Pikachu saved the lives of Don Rodrigue de Vivar and his father Don Diègue, two Castilian Knights, and their companions, from an attack by a band of Moors. The two offered our heroes a lodge at their house as a token of their reconnaissance. Meanwhile, Team Rocket met the thunderbolted moors, and managed to convince them to let the three join their ranks. What would come out from such a situation, you'll find out soon enough!**

**At Don Diègue de Vivar's house…**

After befriending Don Diègue de Vivar and his son Don Rodrigue as a result of Satoshi's Pikachu saving the latter two's lives with a thunderbolt attack, our heroes were offered a place at Don Diègue's House in Burgos. Once there, Satoshi, his friends and acquaintances, were now having a decent meal and a decent rest.

Enter Don Diègue and Rodrigue

**DON DIÈGUE**: Donc, mes invités! vous sentez-vous bien?

**SATOSHI**: Joli beaucoup, Seigneur! Nous sommes éternellement reconnaissants pour le traitement de votre genre, Don Diègue!

**HARUKA** (Sitting on her knees and bowing respectfully before Don Diègue): Si ce n'était pas pour votre aide, nous ne serions jamais en mesure de trouver un endroit pour rester sur cette terre!

**RODRIGUE**: Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier! pour nous, pour votre sourire est notre plus grande récompense! La seule chose que nous devons savoir de vous, est à vos origines, d'où vous venez, et au sujet de ces créatures vous semblez posséder!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Êtes-vous chrétiens! Si oui, où?

**SATOSHI**: Comme une question de fait, Sire, nous sommes! Mais nous ne sommes pas d'Europe ou du Levant. Nous venons des régions orientales plus éloignées du monde! Notre terrain est situé dans un archipel de quatre îles appelées Nippon par ses résidents, et en dépit de quelques centaines, notre présence dans ce pays a été pendant plus de 800 ans!

**KASUMI**: Nous pratiquons la foi de Dieu, allez après ses écritures et d'appliquer nos idées dans chaque aspect de nos vies!

**HARUKA**: Mais notre nombre est en baisse comme le temps passe, et nous craignons pour notre existence!

**MASATO**: Notre gens sont persécutés, et nous nous sentons peur pour nos vies!

**HIKARI**: Si nous ne faisons rien, nous sommes en danger de disparition!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Hélas! comment cela pourrait être? Y at-il Maures dans votre pays?

**RODRIGUE**: S'il ya, nous vous emmènerons au Roi notre Seigneur, et vous convaincre de plaider son aide contre eux!

**SATOSHI**: Dans la foi, il ya des gens pires que les Maures!

**HARUKA**: Oui! Il ya des gens comme une bande de voleurs appelés Team Rocket! Ces gars-là nous traquer partout où nous allons, en attendant une occasion de rattraper nos chers Pokémon, et les pocher pour leur chef, un homme insidieux nommé Giovanni!

**TAKESHI**: Notre peuple sont répartis en six régions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys et un archipel appelé l'archipel Orange. Chacun d'entre eux font partie d'un même pays, gouverné par un empereur, dont la famille est sur le trône depuis plus de 1600 ans!

**HIKARI**: Les voleurs qui traquent nous, Team Rocket, nous capturée lorsque nous fêtions un victoire de notre ami Satoshi à ma maison dans la région de Sinnoh, et nous et nos Pokémon vendu aux Maures! Nous avons réussi à s'échapper, mais nous avons été chassés! et les Maures qui Pikachu zappé avec son attaque Thunderbolt étaient presque au point de nous capturer!

**RODRIGUE**: Hélas! Vous étiez esclaves de ceux Maures! C'est Dieu qui a mis les deux de nous dans votre façon de vous sauver tous!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Le roi doit savoir à ce sujet dès que possible!

**RODRIGUE**: Et sur ces créatures que vous appelez Pokémon! Parlez-nous en!

**SATOSHI:** A propos de notre Pokémon, Sire, ils sont des créatures dotées de pouvoirs et capacités spéciales, que nous utilisons de diverses manières, que ce soit pour combats de Pokémon ou Pokémon concours, la première étant de vérifier la force d'un Pokémon et le second pour exposer sa beauté, soit seul, soit en équipes!

**KASUMI**: Ils sont divisés en 17 types: Plante, Feu, Eau,Normal, Roche, Insecte, Vol, Poison, Combat, Sol, Electrique, Spectre, Acier, Psy, Glace, Dragon et Ténèbres. Certains d'entre eux peuvent avoir deux types. Cette même classification est appliquée à leurs attaques.

**HARUKA**: Une grande majorité d'entre eux peut se transformer en une ou deux pokémon distinctes, dans un processus appelé Evolution Pokémon. Pokémon évoluer par divers moyens, soit en les formant, au moyen de pierres évolutionaires, en augmentant leur bonheur et leur liaison avec eux, parmi les nombreuses formes!

**MASATO: **Certains d'entre eux passent par un processus appelé évolution ramifié, dans lequel certains d'entre eux à un certain stade, se transformer en une ou plusieurs formes différentes si certaines conditions sont rempliés!

**HIKARI**: A certain moment de notre vie, nous commençons à entrer dans Voyages avec nos Pokémon, de les former pour les Batailles de Arène ou Pokémon Concours, à partir de laquelle nous l'avons dit précédemment, la collecte soit Insignes de Arène ou Rubans du Concours se qualifier pour des tournois comme Conférences de Ligue Pokémon ou Grandes festivales, et quand nous gagnons, il existe deux types de prix: nous sommes confrontés à la plus grandes Dresseurs Pokémon de la région, ou si nous sommes Coordinateurs, nous recevons une Coupe du Ruban et le titre de Haut Coordinnateur.

**IRIS**: Dans la journée, nous commençons nos voyages nous recevons Pokémon débutants à partir d'un professeur régionale avec l'objectif de former et capturer d'autres Pokémon avec l'objectif de les former!

**DENTO**: Les Dresseurs plus forts sont appelés Champions Pokémon!

**TAKESHI**: Au cours de ces voyages, nous rencontrons des gens d'autres endroits et faire de nouveaux amis et aussi des rivaux!

**RODRIGUE**: Hélas! Nous n'avons jamais entendu de telles choses avant! Créatures avec des pouvoirs spéciaux qui peuvent être utilisés pour tant de façons!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Le Roi Notre Seigneur doit savoir à ce sujet! S'il le fait, il va certainement vous offrir la protection que vous méritez!

**PROFESSOR OKIDO**: Sire! Ah! Vous devez être prudent lorsqu'il s'agit de Pokémon! Vous devez savoir qu'ils peuvent être dangereux s'ils sont négligés ou traités dans un mauvais sens!

**KENJI**: Vous devez aussi être conscient qu'il ya des gens qui captent pokémon de mauvaises actions!

**NOZOMI**: Oui! Des gens comme Team Rocket sont inclus parmi eux!

**RODRIGUE**: Hélas! Créatures comme las vôtres sont susceptibles d'être utilisés dans une telle façon par les Maures!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Et certainement des gens comme ça Team Rocket doivent s'être allié avec les Maures!

**DON DIÈGUE **(To Rodrigue): Rodrigue, mon fils! On sait que vous êtes d'être armé chevalier par le roi Alfonso Notre Seigneur!

**RODRIGUE**: Oui, mon père!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Dès que nous sommes dans le château à la cérémonie d'investiture votre, nous présenterons nos clients devant le roi et sa cour et de leur parler de Satoshi et ses compagnons, et de demander au roi pour sa protection sur eux!

**RODRIGUE**: Oui, mon père!

**SATOSHI **(Sitting on his knees and bowing respectfully as a sign of thanks): Merci tellement beaucoup, Sire! Nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur votre aide!

**HARUKA** (Doing the same as her boy): Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous rétribuez votre gentillesse à notre égard?

**DON DIÈGUE**: Vous pouvez montrer votre gratitude en nous accompagnant au château pour l'investiture de mon fils Rodrigue comme chevalier!

**SATOHI AND HARUKA**: Oui, nous le ferons! ce serait un honneur! Merci beaucoup!

**AFTERNOTE: Here comes the Third Chapter! Wow! Two chapters in a single day! I'm impressed with myself! Anyway, if you want to know what is going to happen next, ****No need to worry! Stay Tuned!**


	5. Enter the Count of Gormas

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**CHAPTER 4: ENTER THE COUNT OF GORMAS**

**PREVIOUSLY: Our heroes had found a shelter at the house of Don Diègue de Vivar, and there they told the old knight and his son about them and their companions, their Pokémon. Don Diègue then invited our heroes to a ceremony at the Royal Palace in burgos where Don Rodrigue was to be armed a knight by King Alphonse VI. To find out more, just read.**

**NOTE: From this point on I am going to insert lines from the original **_**Le Cid**_** Opera with lines in French created by myself in the Google Translator. The lines of the opera in French according to its libretto will be taken from this site: . , and will be marked in italics.**

**Meanwhile, in the house of the Count of Gormas:**

Don Gomès, the Count of Gormas, was an old, veteran soldier who was much respected at the court of King Alfonso VI. He is the father of Don Rodrigue's sweetheart, Chimène. Around these days the Count was made aware that the King was going to award a governorship in his court, and was obviously right that such governorship was going to be bestowed on him. And he had reasons for that, once he received word that the King was summoning him to appear at the Royal Palace.

_**SEIGNEURS**__ (__Friends of the Count__): Ecoutez la joyeuse fanfare! Le Roi nous mande auprès de lui._

_**DON ARIAS** (__To the Seigneurs__): Il arme chevalier Don Rodrigue aujourd'hui!_

_**DON ALONZO** (Equally) Et la faveur est rare! _

_**SEIGNEURS** (__Between them__): Rodrigue est jeune encore... Pour être chevalier!_

**_THE COUNT OF GORMAZ_**_: __(__Entering with the last words)__**: **__Mais Don Diègue, Messieurs, fut un vaillant guerrier! __Le vieillard en son fils obtient sa récompense_

The trumpets, marking the latest triumphs of the Castilians against the Moors, can be heard outside.

_**DON ARIAS**: Si le prince est si juste à payer la vaillance, Seigneur de Gormaz, comptez sur plus grande faveur! _

**_THE COUNT_**_:__ Que prétendez-vous dire?_

**_DON ARIAS_**_:__ A l'Infant le Roi doit élire__a__vant ce soir un gouverneur! _

_**THE SEIGNEURS**: C'est à vous que revient un tel honneur! _

_**THE COUNT**: Ah! ce choix comblerait tous les voeux de ma vie!_

Then enters in the room the daughter of the Count, Chimène, in a beautiful white dress, which matched her state of spirit, especially when she was thinking of her lover, Don Rodrigue de Vivar, who was to be armed a knight by the King that day.

_**CHIMÈNE** (Excited, to her father):__Que c'est beau ces drapeaux flottants! __Ces glaives éclatants! __Où le ciel met sa flamme! Et cette ville en fête! Et ce nom qu'on acclame! _

_**THE COUNT** (__Smiling__): Le nom surtout est beau... n'est-ce pas? _

_**CHIMÈNE** (__Confused__): __Ah! je vois que mon père a lui dans mon âme! _

**_THE COUNT_**_: __Oui, Chimène, Rodrigue est digne de ton choix, __Je me promets du fils ce que j'ai vu du père... Et ma fille, en un mot, peut l'aimer et me plaire, __Ma fille peut l'aimer!_

_**CHIMÈNE** (__Radiant__):__Que la parole est douce __au coeur de votre enfant! _

_The trumpets go on forever, celebrating the victories of the castilians_

_**THE SEIGNEURS**: Ecoutez la joyeuse fanfare! _

**_THE COUNT_**_:__ Au palais le Roi nous attend. _

_**THE SEIGNEURS** (__To the Count__)__**: **__Et votre gloire s'y prépare. __Passez, Comte de Gormaz, Passez Gouverneur de l'Infante! _

The count then leaves, accompanied by his friends, while Chimène receives the Infanta Donna Urraque, daughter of the King, with whom she is friends with. The two chat for a while about Don Rodrigue, for whom the Infanta is also in love, but cannot marry, once Don Rodrigue is not of royal blood.

**_CHIMÈNE _**(_Hurriedly_):_Aimer! Je puis aimer librement devant tous! __Ah! la chère promesse! __Il est des coeurs parfois timides ou jaloux__q__ui trouvent des douceurs à cacher leur tendresse! __Mais à ceux-là le mien n'est point pareil. __L'aveu de mon bonheur en redouble l'ivresse! __A mes fières amours il faut le clair soleil! __Et librement je veux aimer! __(The Infanta comes in) L'Infante! _

_**THE INFANTA** (__Greets Chimène__):__Tu parais bien joyeuse, Chimène? _

_**CHIMÈNE**: Eh! qui ne pourrait l'être au beau jour que voilà! _

_**THE INFANTA** (__With melancholy__): Mais... peut être ceux-là__ q__ue leur grandeur enchaîne__ e__t qui ne sauraient pas à ceux-là__ q__ue d'admettre en leur âme __un simple chevalier! _

_**CHIMÈNE** (Disturbed)__:__ Que dites-vous, Madame? __Je frissonne! _

_**THE INFANTA**: L'amour est un tyran qui n'épargne personne! _

_**CHIMÈNE** (__More disturbed__): Rodrigue... vous l'aimez? _

**_THE INFANTA_**_: __Mets la main sur mon Coeur__ e__t vois comme il se trouble au nom de son vainqueur, __Comme il le reconnaît! _

_**CHIMÈNE** (__Emotional__)__: __Ne l'aimez pas! Madame! __Laissez le doute dans mon âme...__Ne l'aimez pas, Madame! __Laissez l'espérance en mon coeur...__Ne l'aimez pas, Madame! __Espérance peut être vaine...__Doute peut-être juste, hélas! __Ah! pour ma destinée incertaine... Ah! Par pitié! ne l'aimez pas!_

**_THE INFANTA_**_:__ Garde sans peur, ô ma Chimène, Le rêve qui te vient charmer... Sois heureuse! Tu n'est pas reine! Moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer!_

**_CHIMÈNE_**_: __Soyez clémente souveraine! __Et laissez-moi le droit de l'aimer!_

_**THE INFANTA** (_M_ore calmed before the wailing Chimène__)__Va! je me souviendrai de qui je suis la fille! __L'orgueil des princes de Castille! __Doit étouffer en moi les rêves les plus doux! __Rodrigue est ton amant, Il sera ton époux! _

_**CHIMÈNE** (Cheerfully):__Rodrigue... mon époux! _

The two friends hug each other, as a symbol of friendship.

**Meanwhile…**

The Count of Gormas and his friends, Don Arias and Don Alonzo, and several other friends of theirs, are on their way to the Royal Palace. While going, they chat about the latest occurrences that happened to Don Diègue de Vivar and his son Don Rodrigue.

**THE COUNT**: Don Arias, il est vrai que Don Diègue a été sauvé d'une bande de Maures par un groupe d'enfants avec des créatures qu'ils appellent Pokémon?

**DON ARIAS**: Oui, Sire, c'est vrai! J'ai entendu dire que ces créatures qu'ils appellent Pokémon sont des créatures investis de pouvoirs magiques, qui peuvent être utilisés pour une vaste foule de choses et des façons jamais entendu parler avant!

**DON ALONZO**: On m'a dit qu'il ya environ six cent cinquante de ces créatures, et que plusieurs d'entre eux sont rares et ne peuvent être vus à certaines époques et occasions!

**THE COUNT**: Ah! Je ne peux pas croire que j'entends! Créatures comme ceux-là pourraient être utilisés par les Maures d'attaquer notre royaume et détruire nos villes, nos maisons et nos familles!

**DON ARIAS**: Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, mon Seigneur! Ces enfants qui sont abrités par Don Diègue et son fils sont des gens aimables, et leurs créatures semblent être bien pris en charge!

**DON ALONZO**: Don Diègue les présentera devant le Roi notre Seigneur pour plaider leur protection! Selon ce que j'ai entendu, ils étaient retenus prisonniers par les Maures!

**THE SEIGNEURS**: Le vieillard est sûrement essayer de gagner quelque faveur du roi! Il est certain!

Meanwhile, Don Diégue and Don Rodrigue, along with Satoshi and his friends, are also on their way to the Castle.

**DON DIÈGUE**: Hélas! Il ya le comte de Gormas! Il doit avoir entendu parler des enfants!

**RODRIGUE**: Mon père! Nous devons les garder cachés du comte et ses amis jusqu'à ce que le début de la cérémonie! Le comte peut essayer de nous intriguer avec le roi à cause de ces enfants!

**HIKARI**: Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Don Rodrigue! Nous comprenons ce qui se passe! Il n'y aura pas de problème en ce qui nous concerne!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Enfants, nous accompagnent à la chapelle! la cérémonie aura lieu là-bas!

**SATOSHI AND HIS FRIENDS**: Oui!

And they proceeded to the chapel, where the ceremony was to begin.

**AFTERNOTE: The fourth chapter is up! Despite some flames, the story will continue! It will not be stopped! The show must go on! Want to find out what comes next! ****No need to worry! Stay Tuned!**


	6. Of Knights and Pokémon Trainers

**LE CID: POKÉMON STYLE**

**CHAPTER 5: OF KNIGHTS AND POKÉMON TRAINERS**

**PREVIOUSLY: The Count of Gormas, father of Chimène, the beloved of Don Rodrigue de Vivar, chatted with his friends about a potential governorship that the king is about to bestow, and is certain that such governorship will surely be bestowed on him. Meanwhile, his daughter Chimène chats with her friend, the Infanta Donna Urraque, daughter of King Alphonse VI about the feelings that they both have for the noble Don Rodrigue de Vivar. While this is happening, Don Diègue and his son are taking our heroes to the Royal Chapel, where Don Rodrigue is about to be armed a knight. To find out what's going to happen just read.**

**At the Royal Chapel…**

The bells are tolling at the Royal Chapel of Burgos. The Royal Court of Castile and the people are there to render graces to god for the victories of their country against the moors, and to honor the ones who have fought bravely against their enemies. As such, one of the honored people is Don Rodrigue de Vivar, whose father Don Diègue was himself a respected warrior in his times, and was there to celebrate the honoring of his son, and to present Satoshi and his friends to the king, with the objective of pleading for his protection over them.

_**THE PEOPLE**__: __Béni soit le nom du Seigneur! Dont la force nous accompagne! __Gloire à Saint Jacques le Majeur, __Souverain patron de l'Espagne! _

_**THE KING**__: __O peuple de Burgos, les Maures sont vaincus! Et dans cette journée, nous rendons au Seigneur l'église profane et nous nous relevons de notre abaissement. __Peuple, nous nous relevons de notre abaissement! _

_**THE PEOPLE**__: __Béni soit le nom du Seigneur! Gloire à Saint Jacques le Majeur! Souverain patron de l'Espagne!_

_**THE KING**__: __Je veux récompenser ici, publiquement, Heureux d'un juste témoignage. Une antique valeur dans un jeune courage! (__To the Pages__) Faites venir Rodrigue. _

_**DON DIÈGUE**__: __O mon maître! __Ô mon Roi! _

Don Diègue then makes a reverence towards the monarch, but he simply says this, asking the old knight, as well as Satoshi and his friends, to sit beside him. The old knight sits down on a chair besides the king, while Satoshi and his friends sit on their knees besides Don Diègue:

_**THE KING**__: __Non, Comte, pas ainsi... vous et vous protégeés prenez place auprès de moi._

Then, enters Don Rodrigue, accompanied by the Pages, and bows respectfully before the king, waiting for him to speak, while Chimène and the Infanta Donna Urraque, as well as Satoshi and his friends, who are sitting on their knees besides Don Diègue, with the Count of Gormas and his friends, admire the imponent appearance of the young noble.

_**CHIMÈNE** (__Emotional__): Trouble délicieux que je sens à sa vue...__Ah! Ne me trahis pas!_

_**THE INFANTA** (__Looking towards Chimène__): Comme elle semble émue!_

_**THE COUNT AND HIS FRIENDS** (__Comenting__)__: __Que son regard est fier!__Voyez! Il s'avance... C'est lui!_

**SATOSHI **(To Haruka): Incroyable! maintenant nous savons comment un chevalier devient un chevalier! Il est tellement génial!

**HARUKA** (To Satoshi): C'est tellement excitant! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau qu'avant!

**HIKARI** (Bewidered): Je ne peux pas attendre pour montrer mes Pokémon pour le roi!

**KENGO** (To Hikari): Je ne sais pas si le roi va voir nos Pokémon comme des créatures dociles. Sincèrement, je ne suis nullement certain!

**SHINJI**: Cela n'arrivera pas, assurez-vous de lui!

**SATOSHI **(Annoyed, to Shinji): Allez, Shinji, ne soyez pas si pessimiste! J'ai confiance que le roi comprendre notre situation et nous donner de l'aide!

Then the king welcomes Don Rodrigue. Everyone goes to standing position and the king begins the consecration ceremony.

_**THE KING** (__To Don Rodrigue standing before him__): Te voici devant nous, coeur fervent, coeur loyal, __e__t devant Dieu qui te regarde__**, **__p__réparé dignement à cet honneur royal! __À genoux!_

_**EVERYONE** (__To Don Rodrigue__): __Préparé dignement à cet honneur royal! A genoux! A genoux! _

_**THE NOBLES**: Te voici préparé dignement à cet honneur royal! __A genoux! _

The noble Don Rodrigue then genuflects before the king. A bishop then comes towards him with an open gospel.

**_THE KING _**_(__Solemnly__): Jurez-vous d'être bon chevalier? _

_**RODRIGUE**: Je le jure! _

_**LE ROI**: Jurez-vous de défendre avec nous le bon droit?_

_**RODRIGUE**: Je le jure! _

_**LE ROI**: Fidèle à Dieu, fidèle au Roi, __Jurez-vous de garder votre foi toujours pure? _

**_RODRIGUE _**_(__With determination__): __Je le jure! _

_**THE KING** __(__Getting the sword presented to him by one of the Pages__): __Reçois donc cette épée, elle a dans dix combats! Étincelé claire et fidèle! Qu'elle prenne en tes mains une gloire nouvelle! _

**_RODRIGUE _**_(__Towards his father, energically__): J'ai devant moi l'exemple et ne faiblirai pas! _

_**THE KING** (In the form of a religious consecration): Que Monseigneur Saint Jaques et que Dieu notre Sire, vous aient pour chevalier__et daignent vous conduire! _

_**EVERYONE**: Que Monseigneur Saint Jaques et que Dieu notre Sire, vous aient pour chevalier __et daignent vous conduire!_

Don Rodrigue then starts praising his newly received sword and makes a pledge to Saint James the Greater. Then he declares himself to his beloved Chimène.

_**RODRIGUE** (With the sword on his hand)__: __O noble lame étincelante, __p__ure comme un regard d'enfant, __c__ombats gardienne vigilante __e__t fais l'honneur seul triomphant! __Pendant les injustes querelles, __r__este immobile à mon côté, __m__ais sois de flamme et prends des ailes! P__our l'Espagne et sa liberté! __Mais sois de flamme et prends des ailes mais sois de flamme, Pour l'Espagne et sa liberté!_

_A Saint Jacques de Compostelle, j'ai voué ma foi; Il me verra toujours à sa cause fidèle, quand je l'invoquerai, qu'il regarde vers moi! _

The noble knight then enters in a sort of ecstasy and looks at his beloved Chimène:

_**RODRIGUE**__: __Puis, là-haut, dans l'espace... une vision passe... elle semble venir des mondes infinis! Ange ou femme, mes jours à tes jours sont unis; Avec ce fier regard, avec ce doux sourire, tu ne saurais jamais conduire qu'aux chemins glorieux ou qu'aux sentiers bénis!_

Haruka, who is accompanying what is going on with her boyfriend Satoshi, is obviously delighted, and overstruck with her delight, hugs her boy.

**HARUKA**: Oh, c'est tellement beau! Si doux! Tout comme vous et moi!

**SATOSHI**: Vous avez raison! C'est génial! ils sont faits pour s'entendre!

**IRIS** (Ironically): Ce couple d'enfants...

_**CHIMÈNE** (Towards Rodrigue):__Serment d'amour, promesse éternelle! __Je t'accepte et je n'ai plus d'effroi! _

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ O noble lame étincelante;_

**_CHIMÈNE_**_:__ Noble lame!_

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ Pure comme un regard d'enfant;_

**_CHIMÈNE_**_:__ Pure comme un regard d'enfant;_

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ Combats gardienne vigilante,_

**_CHIMÈNE_**_:__ Va combattre... _

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ Et fais l'honneur seul triomphant! _

**_CHIMÈNE_**_:__ Pour l'honneur! _

**_RODRIGUE ET CHIMÈNE_**_: __Pendant les injustes querelles__r__este immobile à son côté, __mais sois de flamme et prends des ailes! Pour l'Espagne et sa liberté_

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ Mais sois de flamme, prends des ailes..._

**_CHIMÈNE_**_:__ Sois de flamme, prends des ailes... pour l'Espagne et sa liberté! _

**_RODRIGUE_**_:__ Pour l'Espagne et sa liberté!_

The king then tells Don Rodrigue to go to the chapel to receive further blessings.

_**THE KING** (__to Don Rodrigue__):__Va, mon bon chevalier, __va dans notre chapelle, bénir Celui qui fait les vaillants comme toi_

Then the king turns himself to Don Diègue, while the rest of the Royal Court turns towards don Diègue to know about Satoshi and his friends.

**THE KING**: Ainsi, Don Diègue, il est temps que vous devriez présenter devant moi, ces enfants et ces créatures qui sont appelés Pokémon! Eh bien, Don Diègue, parlez!

**DON DIÈGUE**: O roi! Les enfants sont ici, devant vous, et chacun d'eux se présentera devant vous, et vous montrer deux des créatures dit, qu'ils appellent Pokémon! Argumenter chacun d'eux et ils vont vous parler!

The king then turns to Satoshi and his friends, and starts arguing them, by first coming towards Satoshi.

**THE KING**: Dites-moi, ô enfant, qui vous êtes, et qui sont vos partenaires.

**SATOSHI**: Sire, je suis Satoshi, et je viens d'une ville appelée Pallet dans la région de Kanto. Je suis un Dresseur Pokémon, et dans mes voyages J'ai voyagé en plusieurs endroits pour Insignes D'Arene avec mon Pokémon! Sire! J'ai capturé plusieurs Pokémon dans mes voyages, et je les ai formés par la liaison avec eux et les encourager à faire de leur mieux! Au cours de mes journeés je fait des amis et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens qui, comme moi, ont pokémon, et fait des rivaux aussi! Mon plus grand rêve est de devenir un jour le grand maître Pokémon!

**THE KING**: Je me demande comment pourriez-vous devenir si forte avec de telles difficultés que vous devez avoir trouvé!

**SATOSHI**: Sire! Mes voyages en effet été difficiles, je ne vais pas nier! Mais, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait des amis, et ces amis m'a donné le pouvoir que j'ai eu à surmonter de telles difficultés! et je dois bien ça, non seulement pour eux! Je remercie aussi ma mère Hanako, et les gens comme le professeur Okido, qui est celui qui m'a donné mon démarreur Pikachu, et avec qui j'ai appris beaucoup de choses! Mes rivaux ont également eu un rôle dans cette évolution, parce que mes batailles avec eux ont façonné mes façons de planifier mes stratégies et former mes Pokémon!

**HANAKO **(Emotional): Sire! Mon fils est mon orgueil et mon joie! Je remercie le ciel tous les jours de son existence!

**THE KING**: En fait, je reconnais l'éclat de son caractère! Une âme noble et vaillant!

**THE COUNT OF GORMAS AND HIS FRIENDS**: Une âme noble et vaillant!

**SATOSHI**: Sire! C'est mon partenaire Pikachu! Mon tout premier Pokémon! Il est un Pokémon de type électrique

**PIKACHU**: Pika Pika!

The boy then takes out a Poke Ball from his belt and summons the Pokémon that is inside: It is his Pignite.

**SATOSHI**: Et c'est mon Pignite! Un Pokémon de Types de Feu et Combat!

**THE KING**: Impressionnant! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose auparavant!

Then Takeshi directs himself to the king and presents himself:

**TAKESHI**: Sire! Je suis Takeshi! Je suis l'un des amis de Satoshi! Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais un Champion D'Arène d'une ville appelée Pewter, et j'ai été le premier Satoshi a lutté dans ses voyages! Je réussis à mes parents Muno et Mizuho! L'Arene de Pewter était un'arène de Type Roche, donc mes Pokémon sont dans leur majorité Type Roche, come mon Geodude et sudowoodo.

**SATOSHI**: Mes rivaux des Regions de Kanto, Johto Sinnoh et Unys sont Shigeru, Hiroshi, Nanako, Shinji, Jun, et Virgil! Ils s'entraînent plusieurs Pokémon sur leurs propres!

**THE KING **(To Satoshi's Rivals): Montrez votre Pokémon devant moi, jeunes enfants!

**SHIGERU** (Releasing two of his Pokémon): Celles-ci sont mon Blastoise, un Type Eau, et mon Umbreon, un Type Tenebres!

**THE KING**: Les deux sont forts et mystérieux!

**HIROSHI** (Releasing two of his Pokémon): Celles-ci sont Sparky, mon Pikachu, un Type Electrique, et Zippo, mon Charmander, un Type Feu!

**THE KING**: Ils reflètent votre détermination, jeune homme!

**NANAKO** (Releasing two of her Pokémon): Celles-ci sont mon Meganium, un Type Plante, et Elekid, un type Electrique!

**THE KING**: Ils sont forts et puissants!

**SHINJI **(Releasing two of his Pokémon): Mon Torterra, un Type Plante, et mon Aggron, un Type Acier!

**THE KING** (Baffled at Aggron's Height): Ah! Cette créature est trop grand et effrayant!

**SHINJI**: Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais mon Aggron c'est de cette façon et on ne peut rien changer!

**JUN** (Releasing two of his Pokémon): Mon Empoleon, un Type Double de Eau et Acier, et mon Staraptor, un Type Vol.

**THE KING**: Créatures incroyablement fort!

**VIRGIL **(Releasing his Team): Sire! C'est mon équipe Eevee! C'est le chef de file, mon Eevee un Type-Normal, et son partenaires Flareon, un Type-Feu, Vaporeon, un Type Eau, Jolteon, un Type Électrique, Umbreon, un Type Tenebrès, Espeon, un Type Psy, Leafeon, un Type Plante, et Glaceon, un Type Glace! Ces sept Pokémon évoluent tous de Eevee, par des méthodes différentes! Ils ont été mes amis depuis que j'etais um petit enfant!

**THE KING**: Je ne peux pas en croire mes yeux! Tous ces creatres transformer de la même! Mais comment est-ce possible! C'est fantastique!

Kasumi, Satoshi's companion, bows respectfully before the King and presents herself.

**KASUMI**: O roi! Je suis Kasumi et je suis l'ami de Satoshi! Je suis venu de la ville de Cerulean dans la Région de Kanto, et j'étais une Champion D'Árene dans cette ville! Je m'entraîne Pokémon de Type-Eau. Mon rêve le plus cher est de devenir le plus grand maître de Pokémon de Type-Eau!

**THE KING**: Une jeune et noble fille comme vous devriez avoir le droit de voir vos rêves!

**KASUMI**: Je vous remercie de votre soutien, Sire! Ce sont deux de mes Pokémon, mon Starmie et mon Azurill! (She then presents her Azurill to the Infanta)

**THE INFANTA **(Petting Azurill): C'est une créature belle et douce!

**AZURILL**: Azurill!

**THE KING** (To Kasumi): Un jeune et gentil cœur comme le vôtre doit être reconnue par ma personne royale! Asseyez-vous à côté de l'infante, jeune fille!

**KASUMI**: Merci, ô Roi!

Kasumi then goes to the Infanta's side with Azurill, while Haruka and Masato come before the king. They then sit on their knees and bow down before the king, who looks amused.

**THE KING** (Amused): Je me demande pourquoi vous enfants sont en s'inclinant à moi en cette manière!

**HARUKA**: O roi! C'est la façon dont nos parents nous ont éduqués à respecter et à admirer une personne de votre rang et votre altesse!

**THE KING**: J'admire votre sincérité et de politesse! Vos parents doivent être fiers de votre comportement, o enfants!

**SENRI ET MITSUKO**: Nous nous sentons honorés pour vos compliments, o Altesse!

**HARUKA**: O Roi! Je suis Haruka, et c'est mon frère Masato! Nous venons de la ville de Petalburg sur la région Hoenn, étant fils de Norman, le Champion d'Arène de cette ville! Nous avons voyagé avec notre ami et compagnon Satoshi par Hoenn et Kanto! Je suis une Coordinateure Top Pokémon et Masato est un Dresseur Pokémon respecté! Au cours de nos voyages avec Satoshi nous avons appris avec lui beaucoup, et avons utilisé ces connaissances pour mieux sensibiliser et former notre Pokémon! Ce sont deux de mes: Mon Beautifly, un Type Insect et mon Skitty, un Type Normal!

She then releases her Beautifly and her Skitty, who are praised for their beauty and coolness by the king and his courtiers.

**MASATO**: Et ce sont deux des miens, ô roi! Mon Banette, un type Spectre et mon Mightyena, un Type Tenebrès!

**THE COUNT OF GORMAS**: Je me demande comment vous pouvez soulever une telle créature sans risquer de se faire piquer par elle!

**MASATO**: Former mes Pokémon avec responsabilité me donne cette compétence!

**THE COUNT OF GORMAS**: Enfant présomptueux!

**HARUKA**: S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, ne sous-estimez pas mon frère! Il est peut-être jeune, mais il est responsable! Je crois en ses compétences!

As the annoyed Count looks away, Haruka presents her Rivals and fellow Coordinators to the king.

**HARUKA**: Mes rivaux, ô roi, étaient également importants sur mon processus d'apprentissage en tant que Dresseur et Coordinateur Pokémon! C'est Shu, et c'est Saori! Les deux sont mes collègues coordinateurs et mes amis proches!

**SHU** (Bowing respectfully): Sire! Mon ami Haruka me complimente trop à la fois, mais je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle reconnaît mon influence sur sa formation Pokémon, et je suis honoré de me présenter devant votre royale personne! Je vous montre, ô roi, mon Roserade et mon Masquerain! Leur beauté et la grâce sont remarquables parmi mes collègues coordinateurs!

**SAORI** (Also bowing): La beauté d'un Pokémon, ô roi, est visible sur leur bonheur et à l'amour que le formateur donne à eux! Ce sont mes Butterfree et Slowbro, ma fierté et ma joie!

The two Pokémon released by Saori impress the courtesans of the king, who apparently do not believe in their eyes.

**THE KING**: Jeune fille, votre sincérité et votre dévouement à vos amis et Pokémon constituent une preuve d'honnêteté et de loyauté qui doit être défini comme un exemple pour mes courtisans! Peut être pas seulement vous, mais Shu, Haruka et Masato, être reconnu pour vos bonnes actions à d'autres!

The kids bow to the king and thank him for his kindness

**HARUKA, MASATO, SHU AND SAORI**: Que votre bonté et de reconnaissance pour nous être remboursés dans ce même chemin, sire!

Then Hikari, Satoshi's Sinnoh companion, presents herself to the king, bowing in the same way Haruka and Masato did.

**HIKARI**: Sire! Je suis Hikari, et j'étais le compagnon de Satoshi dans la région de Sinnoh! Je partage les mêmes rêves que fait mon ami Haruka, et je reconnais avoir appris beaucoup de choses avec mon ami Satoshi! Je suis de Twinleaf ville, et j'ai décidé de prendre mon voyage avec l'objectif d'être un Top coordonnateur comme ma mère Ayako! J'ai à peu près fait face à de nombreux défis dans ma manière que mes amis l'ont fait! Je reconnais également l'importence fois de mon ami Satoshi et mes rivaux et collègues coordonnateurs Kengo et Nozomi! Sire! L'importance de ma famille et de mes amis sur ma formation Pokémon est une partie de mon être!

**THE KING**: Votre reconnaissance de vos aînés et amis dans votre formation comme une personne doit être respecté entre votre égaux!

**HIKARI**: Sire! Ah! Entendre vos mots pour moi, c'est la bonté suprême! Ce sont deux de mes Pokémon: Mon premier compagnon, mon Piplup, et mon Mamoswine!

**KENGO**: Ce sont mon Empoleon et mon Breloom!

**NOZOMI**: Et ce sont mon Glameow et mon Mismagius!

**HIKARI**: O roi! Nos Pokémon ont été soulevées avec amour et dévotion! Le dévouement que nous dispensons à eux est une caractéristique de nos vies et de nos attitudes en tant que personnes!

**THE KING**: Qualités reconnues par ma personne royale! Traits nobles seules personnes qui vivent selon les lois de Dieu notre Sire présent!

**HIKARI**: Que Dieu notre Sire vous récompense pour votre bonté, ô roi!

The king then interrogates Satoshi's Unova Companions.

**IRIS**: O roi! Nous sommes Iris, de la Ville d'Opelucid et Dento, de la ville Striaton, et a voyagé avec Satoshi travers Unys! Notre région a Pokémon natif seulement à lui, et nous formons également notre pokémon différemment! Ce sont mes Axew, un Type Dragon, et Mon Excadrill, un type Sol!

**DENTO**: Et c'est mon Pansage et Stunfisk! Ils sont mes Premium Brands!

**IRIS**: Ici, vous allez à nouveau avec votre discours de connaisseur dans votre conversation, Dento!

**DENTO**: S'attaquer à mes abilités de Connoisseur c'est se prendre à moi-même!

**THE KING**: Assez de querelles, s'il vous plaît!

**IRIS ET DENTO**: Désolé, o Roi!

**SATOSHI **(Ironically): Ce couple d'enfants!

Iris and Dento look at him with a disgusted expression, but refrain themselves from responding their companion's ironic comment.

**THE KING **(To Satoshi): Alors, ô enfant! Vous et vos amis élever ces creatures soit pour combattre avec eux, ou pour exposer leur beauté et leur capacités!

**SATOSHI**: Sire! Notre relation avec notre Pokémon, comme nous l'avons dit à vous, renforce notre caractère en tant que peuple! Après avoir reçu nos premiers Pokémon et aller dans le voyage Pokemon, nous sommes confrontés à plusieurs défis, nous endurons beaucoup de situations difficiles, et même d'aller à l'encontre de notre Pokémon! Mais nos capacités d'apprentissage nous permettent de surmonter ces problèmes et apprendre de nouvelles leçons chaque jour, ainsi que l'amélioration de nos relations non seulement avec nos Pokémon, mais avec nous aussi!

**TAKESHI**: Il ya des moments où nous sentons que nous ne serons pas en mesure d'aller plus loin dans une situation difficile, mais si nous nous souvenons que nos Pokémon et nos amis sont avec nous, et nous encourager, nous nous efforçons d'apprendre les leçons les plus précieuses que nous pouvons jamais avoir!

**KASUMI**: Nous apprenons tous les jours, et toujours rencontrons une nouvelle expérience!

**HARUKA**: Nous faisons de nouveaux amis et de nos liens avec eux et leur encouragement nous devenons plus déterminé, fort, courageux et audacieux!

**MASATO**: Chaque expérience nous sommes confrontés nous apporte une connaissance nouvelle, et nous nous sentons stimulé pour continuer!

**HIKARI**: Notre formation Pokémon nous donne confiance pour relever les défis de la vie!

**IRIS**: Nous apprenons tous les jours, et ont été mieux!

**DENTO**: Et de cette façon que nous travaillons notre chemin vers le haut, avec force et détermination! Et que nous remercions pour cela? Nos familles, nos amis, et le plus important de tous: Nos Pokémon!

**THE PEOPLE**: Ceci est une démonstration de l'honneur et de noblesse! Un exemple de l'amitié et de la vertu!

**THE KING**: Honore votre attitude Les enseignements de l'Église! Vous devez être considéré comme un modèle pour chaque chrétien! Et vous, Don Diègue, doit être reconnue pour me présenter ces enfants vertueux et honorable, et ces belles créatures que ces créatures appelées Pokémon!

_**DON DIÈGUE** (__To the king__):__O mon Roi, soyez aussi béni!_

_**THE KING** (To __Don Diègue__): __Non! ma reconnaissance __ne s'est pas acquittée! Il faut un gouverneur__à l'héritier de ma puissance: C'est toi que j'ai jugé digne de cet honneur!_

**_THE COUNT'S FRIENDS_**_:__ Lui! Lui! Lui! _

_**THE COUNT OF GORMAS** (W__ith violence__): __Sire! Ah! que me vaut cette injure suprême? _

_**THE KING** (__Determinedly__): S'attaquer à mon choix c'est se prendre à moi-même!_

The King then leaves the throne room with his family and Don Diègue's companions, while the Count of Gormas and his friends look at each other's eyes, as like they could not believe in what had just been said, and also looking with hostility towards Satoshi and his friends. Satoshi realizes this, and goes to embrace Haruka, who feels afraid of the looks of the Count and his friends.

**HARUKA**: Satoshi-Kun, I'm scared! The Count and his men are looking disgustingly at us!

**SATOSHI**: Easy, sweetheart! I'll protect you! No need to worry.

Don Diègue then returns with his friends and walks towards the Count, who looks obviously upset, and both start to exchange accusations between one another.

_**THE COUNT** (__To Don Diègue__)__: __Ainsi vous l'emportez! et la faveur du Roi__! __Vous élève en un rang qui n'était dû qu'à moi! _

_**DON DIÈGUE** (Friendly): A l'honneur qu'il m'a fait ajoutez-en un autre: __Vous n'avez qu'une fille, et moi, je n'ai qu'un fils,__ j__oignons d'un noeud sacré ma maison à la votre!_

_**THE COUNT** (Ironically): A de plus hauts partis ce beau fils doit prétendre! _

_**DON DIÈGUE** (Refraining himself): Vous montrez un courroux que je ne puis comprendre._

**_THE COUNT'S FRIENDS_**_:__ Entendez-vous?_

_**THE COUNT**: Entendez-vous?__Entendez-vous, ah, ah, ah?_

_**DON DIÈGUE**: Doit-on pas ce respect au pouvoir absolu... __De n'examiner rien... quand le Roi l'a voulu._

**_THE COUNT'S FRIENDS_**_:__ Entendez-vous? l'étrange audace! __Entendez-vous, ah, ah, ah?_

**TAKESHI**: S'il vous plaît, messieurs, ça suffit! Il n'y a pas besoin d'une telle discussion! Le roi a décidé de ce qui est mieux, et c'est ce qui compte!

**SATOSHI**: Il a raison, il n'est pas nécessaire de discuter comme ça! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que le choix du roi était juste!

**HIKARI**: Juste et carré!

**HARUKA**: Moi aussi! Je crois que le roi sait ce qu'il fait! pour moi, il sait choisir qui est digne de son honneur!

**THE COUNT'S FRIENDS **(Derisively): Ah, ah, ah! Quelle bande de gamins naïfs!

**SATOSHI **(Indignant): Ah, qu'est-ce que vous les gars veux dire par là?

**HARUKA** (Worriedly): Calmez-vous, Satoshi-Kun!

**THE COUNT **(towards Satoshi): Ah!, Écouter ici, vous petit morveux dégoûtant! Pour votre information, que gouverneur accordé à Don Diègue je m'attendais pour moi!

**SATOSHI**: S'il vous plaît! Je sais que! Je sais que vous attendez que l'honneur du roi, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le devenir méchant!

**HARUKA**: Regardez, il ya plusieurs autres honneurs le roi pouvait donner à vous et vos compagnons, seigneur! Qu'est-ce que vous avez juste besoin de faire est de prouver que vous êtes digne de l'un d'eux!

**HIKARI**: Vous avez des amis, Seigneur, et nous savons que! Vous pouvez compter sur leur soutien pour faire ce que vous désirez!

**DON ARIAS** (Menacingly towards Hikari): Tais-toi, petite fille morveuse! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!

**DON ALONZO** (Derisively): Elle ne sait probablement même pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là! Ah, ah ah!

**SHINJI** (Menacingly towards Don Arias and Don Alonzo): Quitter la taquiner, vous deux crétins!

**DON ARIAS AND DON ALONZO** (Derisively towards Shinji): Regardez qui parle, le plus crétin de tous!

**SENRI** (Trying to settle things down): Assez! S'il vous plaît, les gars, essayons de régler ce rationnellement!

**TAKESHI **(Worriedly): Cela devient hors de contrôle!

**THE COUNT**: Oui, il est! Et ce gosse liitle est à blâmer pour défendre ce vielllard!

**SATOSHI** (Offended): Pas moyen! Le seul à blâmer ici, c'est vous, qui semble incapable de savoir comment prendre les choses dans la bonne humeur!

**HANAKO** (Worriedly): Satoshi-Kun, mon fils, calmez-vous!

**THE COUNT'S FRIENDS** (Teasingly): Vient maintenant maman à défendre son petit bébé! Comme c'est mignon, c'est ça!

**SATOSHI** (Getting even more offended): Quitter taquiner ma mère!

**HARUKA **(becoming angry as her boy already was): O Comte, Votre atittude commence à faire dans nos nerfs!

**THE COUNT** (Ironically): Il est incroyable de voir comment vous, les enfants se fâcher si facilement!

**HARUKA** (Offended) : Vous nous taquiner tout le temps, voilà pourquoi!

**THE COUNT**: Personne ne vous a dit de défendre ce vieillard!

**AYAKO**: Don Diègue nous a donné un abri, et nous l'en remercions!

**THE COUNT**: Pourquoi aurait-il fout!

**DON DIÈGUE**: Je suis un gentilhomme, une chose que vous ne serait pas en mesure de l'être!

**PROFESSEUR OKIDO**: Assez, vous tous! Cela va beaucoup trop loin!

**THE COUNT**: Ah! Pour la grâce de Dieu! Comment vais-je faire confiance à une bande de gamins qui passent leur vie dans des combats minables avec des créatures comme celui-ci!

**SATOSHI**: Hé, donne-moi ça!

The count takes out a Poké Ball from Satoshi's belt and then releases the pokemon that was inside: it was Satoshi's Gible.

**DON ARIAS**: Qui est-ce Pokémon!

Hikari hands Don Arias her Pokédex and a voice on the device gives a description of Gible, much to Don Arias' surprise.

**HIKARI'S POKÉDEX**: Gible, le Pokémon Terrequin. Gible vivait autrefois sous les tropiques, mais maintenant qu'il est dans nos régions, il s'est installé dans les grottes afin de se protéger du froid.

**THE COUNT**: Je doute sérieusement comment une créature comme ce serait vraiment battre quelqu'un!

**SATOSHI** (Picking Gible up): Assez, O comte! J'en avais assez de tout cela! Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes!

**_THE COUNT _**_(To__ Don Diègue__)__:__Parlons-en mieux; Le Roi fait honneur à votre âge!_

_**DON DIÈGUE** (Getting more altered__)__:__Le Roi, quand il en fait, __le mesure au courage! _

_**THE COUNT** (More violently)__: __Et par là cet honneur n'était dû qu'à mon bras! _

_**DON DIÈGUE** (__Out of his mind__) Qui n'a pu l'obtenir... ne le méritait pas! _

_**THE COUNT** (__Also getting mad__)__:__Ne le méritait pas! Moi? _

**_DON DIÈGUE_**_:__ Vous! _

**HARUKA** (Almost crying of scaredness): S'il vous plaît, Seigneurs! Arrête! ARRÊTE!

Suddenly, Gible went out of his mind, and to everyone's shock, he tackled the Count, sending him backwards.

**SATOSHI**: Gible! qu'est-ce que tu fais! Avez-vous devenu fou! (Shocked, to the Count) Je suis désolé, seigneur! Gible a dû penser que vous alliez me attaquer et il vous abordé, je suis désolé!

**_THE COUNT_**_ (To Don Diègue): __Téméraire vieillard... __Ton imprudence, aura sa récompense! __(He slaps Don Diègue on his face) N'attends rien de ton bras! Va!_

He then walks on towards Satoshi and also slaps him

**THE COUNT**: Et vous, mourveux, c'est pour votre petite créature répugnante avez fait pour moi!

**SATOSHI**: Mais, Seigneur! J'ai présenté des excuses à vous!

**THE COUNT** (To Hanako) : Madame, ton fils est un irresponsable! Si vous vous souciez de lui, vous devez lui interdire de se promener avec ces créatures dangereuses!

**HANAKO**: Si mon fils est un irresponsable, vous, par ailleurs, est un bon gros cul!

**THE COUNT**: Vous me respectez, femme déchue!

**SATOSHI**: Arrêtez offenser ma mère! Elle n'a aucun rapport avec tous vos problèmes!

**THE COUNT**: Vous n'osez pas dire une telle chose pour moi, tu mauvaise enfant!

**HANAKO** (Defending her son): Laissez mon fils tranquille!

**THE COUNT** (Enraged): On ne plaisante pas ma conversation, femme!

**HANAKO** (Indignant): Vous n'avez pas le droit d'offenser mon fils comme ça, O Comte! Il s'est excusé auprès de vous, et pourtant vous l'offenser comme ça!

**THE COUNT**: Cette créature de sa me déposa sur le sol comme si j'étais un sac de boulettes!

**HARUKA** (Coming to the defense of her boy): Les Pokémon de mon ami était seulement défendre son entraîneur! Vous étiez taquiner, lui et Don Diègue! Il s'est mis en colère et il vous abordé! S'il n'y a personne à blâmer ici, c'est vous! Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêter d'être si méchant!

**THE COUNT** (Outraged): Vous vous taisez, dégoûtant petite fille!

**MASATO** (Defending his sister): Quitter offenser ma sœur, vous dégoûtant vieillard!

**SENRI**: Masato-Kun, calmez-vous, mon garçon!

**THE COUNT**: Je n'ai pas peur de vous ou que le père présomptueux de la vôtre!

**SENRI **(Indignant): Hé! Je ne vous ai pas offensé!

_**DON DIÈGUE** (Unsheathing his sword): Achève... et prends mon sang! __Va!_

**_THE COUNT'S FRIENDS_**_:__ Pitié pour lui! Pitié! _

Satoshi and Don Diègue both charge towards the Count, who disarms Don Diègue and throws Satoshi against the other side of the room. Satoshi's friends and mother, shocked, go rescue him, while don Diègue, upset, falls upon one of the chairs.

_**DON DIÈGUE**: Ah! ma force... a trahi... mon courage! _

**SATOSHI **(Crying, ashamed): Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été battu comme ça!

_**THE COUNT'S FRIENDS** (__To Don Diègue, teasing him ironically__): S'il vous plaît au disciple auguste conter votre histoire, ô seigneur! Qu'elle s'arrête à l'heure juste où l'on vous fit son gouverneur! (__To the Count__) Entendez-vous? Ayons pitié de sa faiblesse! ayons pitié! Ah! ah! ah! ah!_

Then the Count's friends went towards Satoshi and started teasing him the same way they did with Don Diègue

**THE COUNT'S FRIENDS**: À propos de vous, Satoshi-kun, tu n'es rien qu'un petit bébé, digne des plus rien des bras de ta maman! Un petit bébé mauvaise conduite, d'ailleurs! Ah, ah, ah!

**HARUKA**: Laisser mon garçon seul, s'il vous plaît! Vous nous avez molesté beaucoup trop aujourd'hui! Prenez votre chemin et se perdre!

**THE COUNT'S FRIENDS**: Ah, ah, ah!

They finally leave, laughing all along, while our heroes and Don Diègue remain on the room, shocked and disgusted.

Meanwhile, the whole ordeal was witnessed by Team Rocket, who laughed about Satoshi's humiliation

**MUSASHI**: Wow, that Count is definitely my kind of guy.

**KOJIRO**: I loved seeing him kicking that twerp's butt! He deserved it, for all the times he made us blast off again!

**NYARTH**: Don't worry, comrades! As soon as our Moor friends attack this crummy kingdom and win the crown over this stupid king, all of the twerp and his friends' Pokémon will be as good as ours!

The three laughed maniacally, probably seeing themselves as the future rulers of Castile. They weren't though, expecting what was going to happen to them.

**AFTERNOTE: Finally, the fifth chapter is over! I had some compromises which delayed me a bit, but I managed to finish this, and I can't wait to write the next one! Do you ****want to know what is going to happen next, ****No need to worry! Stay Tuned!**


End file.
